EOBW Oneshot- Reverse Beastiality(ThanatosXOC)
by Waterstar230
Summary: I kinda thought of what would happen if Thanatos, the man-eating shark, actually raped a female character in the game, so I came up with this little number. Read at your own pleasure. Sorry for the Beastiality.


Hi, my name is Amanda Goldberg (No, I'm not related to the Goldbergs). I'm the newest member of the L&L Diving Service studying sharks, particularly great white sharks. I've heard word of one shark that was feared by divers and fishermen everywhere: The vicious and fierce man-eating giant, Thanatos. I don't know why anyone would name him that, I think that name is too sexy for a shark.

A month ago, I asked Jean-Eric Louvier, one of the founders and owner of the L&L Diving Service, for permission to travel to and study Thanatos in his home environment, the Ciceros Strait. It took a while to convince him that I could go on my own, but I finally got through to him, except for one small detail: I had to take his top scientist, Dr. Hayako Sakurai, with me to help supervise in case anything were to happen. I still don't understand why; I was a certified Marine Biologist fresh out of college, not to mention I was 23 years old and could handle myself.

Well, we got to the Ciceros Strait about two weeks ago and I didn't get my first real glimpse of him until a week after, when I went to look at some of his buddies at the edge of the strait. We were just studying the behavior of the reef sharks when a shadow loomed over me and Hayako and we looked up to see the legend himself. He was such a beautiful creature. The scars on his skin showed the type of shark he was like a masterpiece: Tough, strong, and dominant. His eyes were piercing and hungry, his body was lean, and his fins looked masculine to say the least. Now I understood why his name was Thanatos. If he were only a man...

Hayako noticed me gazing at him and teased me a little about it, saying he was out of my league. I got back at her by mentioning her crush on pelicans. She flushed her face so red, I thought she was going to turn into a lion fish or sun-starfish at any moment.

We got back to the boat for the day and later in the week, we've noticed interesting behavior from our big shark. For one thing, he seemed to be everywhere we were, but never approached us. He just glided in the water from a distance, watching our every movement.

From his sheer presence, the other sharks and fish kept their distance from us, as if we were poisonous. Even the tiger sharks kept away when Thanatos was around, not wanting to get within a pole's reach. It seemed that whenever Thanatos was around, the other animals knew instantly to keep away.

I remember I tried to study the sea life alone while Hayako waited for me on the boat and even then, the great white was there. He was like a either a curse...or a guardian angel...or maybe both.

Earlier on our last full day in the Ciceros Strait, I saw Thanatos come straight for me and Hayako. I thought he was going to eat us as a last minute surprise. Hayako took out a pulsar to zap him with, but as the stories were told, the pulsar had no effect. I was face to face with him when he suddenly pulled up and sprayed me with something with his tail fin. After that, he just went back into the water, never to be seen again.

Hayako and I went to the boat in an instant after Thanatos was gone and Hayako studied what substance Thanatos sprayed me with. She later claimed that Thanatos marked me with "his scent", claiming me as his territory. I asked her if that was possible and she suggested he must've smelled something on me that reminded him of the strait. After guessing at the mystery, Hayako and I went to do our own thing and relax.

Later that day, I decided to go for a midnight swim alone in my favorite bikini, bringing with me a scuba mask and tank. Hayako told me to be careful, with the shark feeding hour at night, but I brushed it off and told her that I would be fine.

While I was in the water, watching as the sharks circled on the reef for food, I thought about Thanatos and his strange behavior. All of the men in the world and I was being hit on by a shark. I don't know why he would go for a human like me. Sure, I guess he must like me for my size D-cup breasts or my hourglass figure, or maybe my freckled nose and cheeks, or maybe it was for my red hair reminding him of the color of blood from any of his victims. A lot of guys often tried to swoon me for my body, but I never gave them any mind, even the really cute ones. You know why? Because I'm the only 23-year-old I know who's still...you guessed it...a virgin. Then, I thought, maybe that was the reason he was after me? I blushed madly at the idea, not wanting to think of what would happen if I chose to lose my virginity to a shark, even if it was Thanatos.

I just let the idea out of my head and chose to pay attention to the basking shark for a while. I then noticed a certain well that led to a certain tunnel that led to a certain ancient castle and thought I would go down and find some souvenirs to bring back to Nineball Island. I wouldn't take anything that had to stay there, just some knick-knacks that would prove that they were from Valka Castle.

I swam down the well and through the tunnel and passages until I got to the main part of the building. What a glorious sight to behold? The sea robins were just swimming along the floor while the groupers and parrot fish swam above me. The mali-mali's showed a vast array of the most beautiful colors I've ever seen, and the false killer whale welcomed me into the ballroom with open fins. And while the "King" luna lion fish watched, I danced with the schools of fish while the night lasted.

After I was done dancing, I noticed that the tank I brought was only half full, so I had plenty of time left to explore. I noticed the covered door on the left of the throne and decided to see what was on the other side. I dug up the sand to free the door and grabbed at the handle to open it. I pulled once, I pushed twice...It was locked. I noticed something gleaming under the lionfish and found that he was protecting the key. I wanted to grab it, but I had nothing to distract him with. Just as I thought of giving up and returning to the boat, the lionfish just swam off the throne and away into the hallway...along with all of the other fish, including the false killer whale. Strange.

I thought of a certain shark and turned to find nothing but a tip of a fin out the window. Thanatos followed me to the castle. At first I was scared, but then remembered that the windows were too narrow for him to squeeze through, so I just grabbed the key and used it to open the door.

When I opened the door all I saw was open water. There was a piece of a hallway to my right and a large edge of a cliff below me, but there was nothing above and to the left. Thoughts of Thanatos eating me crossed my mind and I went to close the door when the hanges failed and the door fell to its side. I was never going to hear the end of it if anyone found out.

Seeing as I could no longer open or close the door, I checked to see if Thanatos was waiting for me to find that he was miles away as usual. Seeing no other predators, I swam up to the doors of the broken hallway. So far, I only found two rooms to be open: A nursery...and, what I presumed to be the master bedroom. Wonderful! Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse for me.

I swam up and checked on what kind of bed the king and queen must've slept in and imagined all of the nights they must've went wild. I blushed at the thought. The bed was ginormous, about the width and length of an elephant. I looked around and gazed at more of the room and grew jealous of the queen. She had the most beautiful jewelry I had ever seen. There was a cresent moon necklace made of silver with rubies and diamonds surrounding both sides, there was a golden ring with a wave pattern engraved in the metal, and the earrings were all equally beautiful with numerous shapes and sizes of jewels. I knew I couldn't possibly take any of it, but if I could, there was one I wanted above all the rest. It was a silver bracelet with a shark-shaped charm attached to it. No jewels were on it, but the charm was enough. The details of the charm was exquisite. The gill slits were on the right half of the body and the teeth were engraved just below the beautiful-sculpted eye, and the fins were just the right size for the charm. I couldn't look away from it; it was just so pretty.

Not long after I looked at the charm gleaming, a large shadow loomed across me and I turned to see Thanatos staring at me. At first, I panicked and wanted to swim for it, but Thanatos wouldn't let me leave. Instead, he grabbed at my bikini top and threw my whole body to just the foot of the bed. He then rushed right at me and flicked his tail before I could react, throwing my whole body onto the sheets of the bed.

I tried to escape out the door, but Thanatos closed them and hovered over my body, keeping me down. Everytime I tried to get up, Thanatos kept hovering, forcing me to stay with my back on the bed. Then he would just swim around the room, figuring just how to eat me. That's what I thought he was going to do anyway.

Just when I thought this was the last time I would see anything, Thanatos used his teeth to rip off my bikini top, exposing my breasts to the salt water. As a natural reaction, I hugged my body to cover my tits and blushed a red color. Sure, he wanted me aroused before he ate me. He swam around the room some more while I tried to gather my wits about me. I felt my nipples hardening from the cold water as I tried to think. I could go back to the boat, but Thanatos might try to eat me before I get there. The doors were closed, so there was no other exit. I could try to defend myself...If the shark would let me off the bed first.

The second time he came around, he ripped off my bikini bottom with his teeth and ran his tail fin along the middle of my body. I felt my cheeks getting hotter as I blushed a deeper red. As he kept swimming, my mind swam with him. He was such a magnificent creature. Even in the darkness, his scars shown bright like the stars. His teeth gleamed like silver and his eyes looked at me with a hungry gaze. A few more laps around the room and Thanatos was turning me on. He ran his fins over my body like baby hands and made me feel his titan muscles as he kept me on the bed. I felt so hot, I let my hands fall to my sides and opened my legs to let Thanatos see me in my purest form.

What was wrong with me? Was I really going to let a shark rape me and steal my virginity?

Before I could think of an answer, Thanatos was on top of me with my legs wide and he grabbed my long, red hair with his teeth. I felt something smooth run across my stomach and looked down. I thought I died then and there and snapped back into reality.

I tried to fight it, but it was too late. Thanatos and I were at the point of no return. Before I could get him off, I felt a tremendous amount of pain from between my legs as I thought I was being ripped apart. I instantly grabbed onto the sheets for dear life as Thanatos entered one of his claspers inside of me. I held back a scream as I was being stretched beyond human capabilities. I wanted to pull the shark off, but I was scared of drawing more blood than I already had when Thanatos first entered inside me.

After a while he just left it where it was and I had no choice but to wait for my body to relax. I couldn't fight him, I couldn't stop him. What was I supposed to do against a great white shark twice my size.

I was relieved when Thanatos started pulling out, only to stop mid-pull and thrust back in with full force, forcing a moan out of me through the mask. What do you know, I AM losing my virginity to a shark.

He kept pumping his clasper into me at a steady pace until the pain lessened and felt like nothing but a gentle thrusting. My nipples were rubbing against his stomach and that was all that was needed to keep me hot. It felt like he was massaging the tips of my breasts like they were baby heads; it was incredible. I couldn't believe this was happening. First time ever getting laid and I get laid by a shark. Well, at least it was a sexy shark with a sexy name at least, I thought. Not really an excuse, but it was all I had for this.

Not long after the numbness started did Thanatos start going faster in his thrusts and what was once pain became pleasure. Soon, I felt myself losing my mind and moans were coming out of my mouth through the mask. I wanted to touch him, but I was afraid his scales would scratch me. His strong muscles and firm figure kept me down as his monster-sized clasper kept ravaging on for something inside me. I thought about(or tried to think about) all that had happened since we first met. All the time he was looming over Hayako and me, he was telling every creature to stay away from me. When he first marked me with his scent, he wasn't saying I was his territory; he was claiming me as his mate. And the moment he showed up through the window of the Mermaid's Ballroom, he was saying that he wanted me to open the hallway door so he could screw me in the master bedroom. It didn't make a lick of sense, but at the same time it made all the sense in the world. It was crazy. It was insane. It was...romantic?

I let out a loud moan and thought I saw stars when the shark hit a bundle of nerves that drove me up a wall. That must've been the famous G-spot I heard all about in my sexless years from my friends that all had sex before me. As if on cue, the great white speeded his thrusts, making the bed bounce in protest while I kept moaning so loud, the heavens could hear me. My whole body was bouncing and burning at the sensation. I let my head fall back against the pillows in ecstasy, wanting so much to scream out his name as he was ramming at me at light speed.

After a few more incredible thrusts from the beast, I felt a warm feeling envelop in my lower abdomen. With his stomach rubbing on my hard tits, his teeth clasping my hair, and the clasper hitting at just the right spot at an alarming speed, I shuttered and shouted out his name while my body erupted into the water.

Not soon after my orgasm, Thanatos spilled his seed into me, filling me up and warming me with his hot cum. I was given a moment to rest while Thanatoes swam around the room in slow motion.

Still recovering from my first-ever orgasm, I looked over my shoulder to check on the air in the tank. I shouldn't have been surprised when I found that I had a quarter of a tank left; all my moaning and screaming should've taken a lot of the air I had. But from what I knew about sharks, I had to figure the chance that my "lover" wasn't done with me yet.

Sometimes, it's bad to be right.

From out of nowhere, Thanatos rammed me, head-on, with his second clasper and started thrusting. As shameful as it was, I arched my back to get more of him between my legs. Now with our stomachs and chests touching, I got to feel the shark's sandpapered underbelly rub against my abdomen as my breasts followed his chest to the rhythm of his thrusts. The rubbing against his skin was kinda rough, but God it felt so good. I was moaning out for more and Thanatos was giving it to me.

I grabbed onto his pectoral fins as he started to speed his thrusts. My body felt so hot and we were making the bed bounce again. I was starting to scream out in pleasure as Thanatos began to ram again at his top speed, getting my body to erupt again. I wanted to so badly; I didn't care if he was a man-eating shark. There was nothing I wanted or needed more than him. Let them call me whatever they wish, I wanted Thanatos for my own. Maybe when I cum on him again, I will.

Thanatos was at his top speed. I was on my edge again. I was so close. I was...I was...AHH!

I came hard on him as he did in me and the shark and I parted. I shifted to my side and laid there while Thanatos stayed close to bathe in the afterglow in the water. I didn't even check on my oxygen that time. I was too tired from the fucking. I just laid there and let Thanatos circle above me, too tired to even watch him from below.

After a while, Thanatos was done bathing and cleverly opened the doors up to leave. I was eager to follow his example and return to the boat when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my spine. I cringed and sat on the underwater bed until the pain stopped. From what my friends have told me of their first time, I should've known it would hurt when it was all over. Course, none of my friends' first times were with a shark the size of Thanatos(or any size for that matter).

As soon as the pain ended, I got off of the bed as slow as possible, gathered my ripped bikini, and swam for the exit. I looked around for Thanatos in the water, only to find that my lover had gone. I wanted to cry, but I didn't think I had enough air in the tank for it.

I swam up to the boat to find Hayako worried sick and asking me why I was gone for so long and I...I told her everything. I told her about Valka Castle, I told her about the destroyed hallway, the bedroom, Thanatos...and the wild ride he gave me.

At first, she was silent, but then she ordered me to take a shower and go to bed. From that, I feared the worst. Not only would I lose my dignity and credibility as a Marine Biologist, I would also disgrace my name and be forever labeled as a 'shark molester'. I would be shunned as a scientist forever.

In the morning, everyone on Nineball Island heard what had happened. Oceana was blushing madly, Gaston Gray (or GG for short) was laughing his ass off, and Mr. Louvier kidded, "Well, we knew he was a man-eater. Who knew Thanatos was a woman-pleaser?"

I was so embarrassed, I dared not to speak of the incident ever again.

Two weeks later, I found that shark bracelet in Valka Castle while Dr. Sakurai was raving on how I destroyed a priceless pair of door hinges. I thought I saw a shadow above me for a mere moment and smiled as I saw Thanatos swimming gracefully across the water.


End file.
